Handheld portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, portable audio and video players (e.g., .mp3, .mp4, .wav, .wma and similar formats), are widely varied in design and configuration. The devices are typically connectable by power, data and/or other tether or cord for charging, or when connecting for wired communication with other electronic components. These portable electronic devices often include one or more receptacles for receiving a plug for connecting the tether/cord. The plug location on the device, as well as the design character/type of the plug (e.g., Universal Serial Bus (USB), mini-USB, or other standard or proprietary configuration), is often unique in each different type, model, brand, and other characteristic of these devices. Certain portable devices may employ a cradle or other unitized system for retaining the device during storage, charging, or the like. These cradle systems are sometimes designed uniquely for use with a particular device or type of device, or else of more universal design suitable for more than one type of the devices.
In any event, conventional cradle systems for handheld portable electronic devices have been suitable for only specific devices of particular design and configuration. Because the design and configuration among different types of devices tends to vary widely, only certain cradle systems may be suitable for accepting the device and attached tethers, cords, structures, and features. Even in those more universally designed cradle systems suitable for more than one type of the devices, cradle designs have been of limited acceptance. Certain problems presented by the conventional designs include ineffective positioning of the device in connection to the cradle, lack of suitable or desirable connectivity of the device with the cradle and tether/cord features, inaccessible location of connectors maintained by or included in the cradle, and lack of cord/tether organization, and others.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide new and improved supports and organizers for electronic portable devices, for example, cellular telephones and PDAs. It would also be desirable to provide supports and organizers more universally useable with a variety of types, configurations, and designs of these portable devices.